


All The Shades Of

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to dream in color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Shades Of

He used to dream in color. Rich fields and skies and memories of green and gold and brown and blue spread across the template of his over-worked subconscious. Stiles knows his dreams are just his brain's way of making sense _of_ , and putting his life _into_ perspective. And that was fine before the color of his dreams changed and was finally washed away until there was only one color in varying shades.  
  
Red.  
  
Blood red. Bold red. Faded red. Blood red. Once in a while the odd sepia tone... which is really just another kind of red.  
  
Stiles thinks it's the color of loss, and fear and most of all, guilt.  
  
He tries to keep the last one in check. His shrink has made a fortune reminding him that not everything is his fault.  
  
If only she knew. Because it _was_ his fault and he has to own the guilt he earned. Oh he knows (mostly) that his mother's death was in no way his doing. And his father doesn't blame him and eventually Stiles will work his way through that particular minefield.  
  
But this whole mess with Scott getting bitten? That's gonna take some time. Because that is the deepest red in all his dreams. He relives it sometimes two or three times a week. The one sentence he wishes he could take back more than anything he has ever said : “Two joggers found a body in the woods.” Who knew those words would soak them both in blood?


End file.
